Life without you
by Joy-girl
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Uh yeah, now that's I got theat out, What happens when misty makes a wish, and her wish comes true? Actually, it's not too bad, (of course, the last tie I said that I didn't get too many reiviews...) Anyway, it's finally done! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I'm back (again) 

I'm back (again) 

Don't worry! I do plan on finishing my other stories some time! (Depends on how many reviews I get) And I just happen to be on a writers block for some of them. 

Anyhoo, Ash and Misty get into a fight a Misty feels really bad, what happens when she wishes something? Well just read and find out! Please?

Ages ~

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 18

Tracey ~ 17

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

And that's all…. I think…. here we go!

****

Life without you

~ Part 1;Wishes can come true ~

(Misty's POV)

****

I wish I could talk to Ash… huh? Oh hi! I didn't know you were here! At least you can hear me, Ash can't. Actually, I don't think he even knows I exist! See, this is how it all started…

We were in the woods lost, once again, and I of course, was chewing Ash out for it. So what else is new?

"Ash, why can't you be like a normal boy and not get us lost every five seconds?" That's why I like him, because he's not normal. ^_~

"What do you mean I got us lost?" *sigh* He's so dense sometimes.

"Duh! I mean YOU got us lost!" But he's my dense guy.

"I did not!" Oh puleeze!

"Is that your best comeback?" Misty shut-up!

"No, I just don't want to waste them on you!" Huh? That's a first, Ash come back with something nasty? Hm… I really should shut-up…

"Oh wow! Ash said something nasty!"

"Not as nasty as you!" Ash?

"Ash?" What wrong with you? I looked into his eyes. They were filled with anger.

"I'm so sick of you blaming me for everything and yelling at me! At least I'm doing something! Unlike SOMEONE I know!" 

"Are you saying I don't do anything?" Boy was I surprised. Now I'm the one who can't think of a good comeback.

"All you do is stand there and complain and hit us with your obnoxious mallet! Or SOMETHING! You don't help a bit! Not like you ever did, if you left righ now, I wouldn't know the difference! In fact, it might even be better!"

For once in my life, I was speechless. Ash's words cut right through my heart. But the worst part was, he was right. I am worthless. I do nothing worth while. 

I hung my head low in shame and turned away. Tears stung my eyes. 

"Pikachupi, pika…Pikapi Pikachu " ((Misty wait… Ash didn't mean it!))"

I turned back and gave Pikachu a hug. "Good-bye Pikachu. I'll miss you."

"Misty…" 

I gave Brock a hug and told him good-bye.

I tunred back once again and headed off. I really will miss them – even Ash. Hey, I love the guy! But he hates me…

"PIKA PIPIPI CHU PIKACHUPI! ((BYE TOGEPI AND MISTY!))"

"Bye Misty!" Brock called.

I smiled inside knowing at least someone cares. 

"Toge, Togepriiii? ((Mommy, wy are we leaving Uncle Pikachu?))"

"Don't worry Togepi." I stopped and realized something. I turned slowly back and walked to Pikachu. 

"Pikachu, here."

I placed Togepi next to Pikachu. 

"You all take care of him fro me please?"

"Pikachu?! ((what?!))"

I ignored him and ran off. 

I ran for a while. Who knows how long. It was getting dark so I stopped by a clearing. I noticed that there was a cliff nearby. It was calling me.

I sniffled. The cliff seemed like my only friend.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and stopped.

I'm not an idiot, I'm scared of death! But, I'm also scared of life. Maybe, just maybe death is best. 

"GAH!" I cried out in frustration at the heavens. "NO ONE LOVES ME! I WISH I WAS NEVER EVEN BORN!"

~ Flash ~ 

Yeah, I know it's short. SO sue me! Please review this if you want me to continue! Please? 

**__**

PRETTY PLEASE?!


	2. part 2

First, thank-you EVERYONE who reviewed

First, thank-you EVERYONE who reviewed! I really 'pericate it! So feel free to do review more!!

Anyhoo, here is the story. 

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 18

Tracey ~ 17

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Here we go!

****

Life without you

~ Part 2; The beginning ~

(Misty's POV)

****

So here I am now. I have no idea what just happened, I'm sitting (Or standing, I can't tell which Hey, if I can't tell whether or not I'm standing, what if my legs fell of or something, WHAT IF I'M CRIPPLES FOR LIFE?! *deep breath* I'm ok!) here in some white world, and actually, I see Ash, Brock and Pikachu. But, he's not moving, infact, nothing is. Weird huh? 

"Take a good look." 

"Huh? AGH!"

Behind me is, is, well, it looks like an angel. Except for some reasons most angels I've seen has blond hair. This one had some deep black hair. Of course, the halo and wings gave the whole angel thing away.

"Have no fear, for I am an angel." Am I physic or what?

I took a deep breath and regained my composure, asking, "If you're an angel, then does that mean I'm dead?" I CAN'T BE DEAD! (You know, just a few moments ago I was almost wishing I was dead…

"Well, no, you see, I'm the wish granter, and your wish has just been granted."

"So you mean I was never born?"

"Exactly."

"So you mean I get to see what happens if I was never born like in the movies or on TV?"

"Uh, well, sort-of."

"What do you mean 'Sort –of'."

"First, I show you some major parts of what happens if you weren't born, and then what happens is you actually kill yourself. After that, I give you the choice of whether or not you want to kill yourself."

"So your saying whatever happens is what really would happen?"

"It's close to the truth, I can't show you EXACTLY what would happen, you have to choose the future for yourself, you have the choice."

" I think I can live with that. So what's our first stop?"

"First stop: Cerulean city."

I took a deep breath as I looked at the swirling portal. I took one last glance at my old life, then, without looking back, I stepped into the life without me.

~

We went to this one flashy place to get where we are which is uh….

"Where are we again?" I asked. 

"Cerulean."

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive."

This was not the Cerulean I remember! This place was dirty and was full of drug people. And it was just, well, the complete opposite of what it is now. (OR was) And my home gym was the worst!

"What happened?"

"You'll see, but keep in mind, this is before you were born. And since you were only a baby in your mother womb, I'm going to show you what it was like when you where born then, when you weren't born. OK?

"Ok… by the way, what is your name?"

"Uh, Satoshi."

"Ok…" Why does that name sound familiar?

And so, were went into, well, actually, we kind of ghosted into my gym. I guess angels/ghosts don't use doors. Hm, I could get used to this!

I looked around the gym in horror. It was even worse than before! Nothing was kept clean! Everything was dirty and icky. I'm not exactly a clean person, but this is horrid! (And if I think it's horrid, then it has to be bad!)

I heard some screaming so I walked towards where the screaming had come from. "SHUT-UP YOU SLUT!"

"DON'T CALL ME A SLUT YOU JERK!"

It was mom and dad! Why were they fighting?

I looked to Satoshi for answers. "They've been fighting for a while. In fact, their about to get a divorce." 

I gasped. My parents? A divorce? The same loving parents? This coukdn't possibly have been them!

"I"LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A JERK!"

"ERIK DON'T YOU ARE HIT M-" Mom stopped short, and when she did, dad did. Did I see concern on his face?

"What is it?"

"Th-the baby! She's coming!"

Dad immidatly put his hand down and went frantic. 

"WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Just calm down and take me to the hos-AGH!"

Dad dropped what he was doing and ran to mother. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. Just take me to the hospital."

I smiled. They'd finally stopped fighting. Why? 

I wanted to find out so I followed them.

Satoshi stopped me. I looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. (DO I even have one?) he just smiled at me and snapped his fingers.

~

There we were, in just one second we had made it to the hospital. I could REALLY get used to this! 

Dad was in the waiting room, pacing back and forth wearing a hole in the floor. 

I watched as he ran to the doctor when he came out. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

The tired doctor smiled and nodded. "Both are just fine."

Dad smiled and ran past the doctor and into the room where mother was being held. 

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. The baby's fine too."

"That's good. So what should we name her?"

"Well, I was thinking since our last name is Waterflower, and we have three daughters named after flowers…"

"We can name her Misty."

Mom smiled. I smiled. Dad smiled. Even Satoshi smiled at the sight. 

"I was thinking Rose, (My mom's name) we really shouldn't fight with the new baby."

"You're right. And I didn't want to fight anyway."

"Me either. I'm sorry."

They faded out into the whiteness leaving me smiling. 

"So I unknowingly made them stop fighting?"

"Yes. And because they stopped fighting, and cared more about their city, the city got more cleaner." Suddenly, his face grew downcast. 

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have to show you what would happen if you weren't born." I nodded. Suddenly realizing, this probably wasn't going to be good.

~

Well, I think (note: think) I was right. Cerulean was back to normal, but it seemed a bit different. I cocked my head trying to decide what was different. 

Satoshi lead me to a newspaper stand.

He motioned to a newspaper. 

I gasped as I read it. 

__

The Waterflowers' case was decided that they should be exile from Cerulean. Their bad behavior and irresponsible actions have finally caught up with them. The parents being divorced and the children all fighting together, they could not stay gym leaders any longer, they were a disgrace to the Cerulean city. 

Now the new gym leader, Marina Waters has taken over. Good luck!

Marina? Oh! I remember her! But still…

"How can one family be dependent upon one child?" I asked, really to no one in particular. Was I really that important to my family?

Satoshi answered by saying, "Hey, you where the one who made the wish, not me."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's next?"

He grinned wildly and that swirly thing appeared again. "Next stop: The river in Viridian."

"Oh boy. Here we go again." 

~

Once again we were back to the flashy place I assume has something to do with time travel. Then we were back to an all to familiar spot.

"Hey! This is where I caught Ash!"

"Yea, except now, you aren't there to catch him."

My eyes widend at the possibility. 

Pikachu was really hurt when I found them! How much farther must they go until someone rescues them? Will they be too late?

I suddenly spotted to gasping figures coming down the river. Once they passed where I had been fishing in my real life, I saw them disappear under water. 

"ASH!" I called out. I ran after them. _Please let someone catch him. Please! _

There was one good thing, and one bad thing. The good thing is that Ash was caught, the bad thing is, it was another girl, my cousin, my BOY LOVING cousin. 

"Tink! What's she doing here?!" I raged. 

"She was fishing."

"Ohhhhh." I groaned into my hands. 

Tink was just like my sisters, if not worse. She likes any boy, and unfortunatly she has a really bad reputation. 

Soon I saw Tink's line jerk and I saw Ash pop out of the river and come flying onto land with a loud *thud.* 

"Oh! You poor thing! Are you ok?" Tink asked running towards Ash. 

I started to mumble some things that I would do to her if I ever made it out of here. 

Ash coughed out some water and nodded looking around for Pikachu. 

"Hey Pikachu?" He called. 

Where was Pikachu? I looked around myself. I spotted him first and gasped cupping my hands to my mouth. 

"Pikachu!" I whispered.

Ash gasped out loud and looked like he was going to cry when he saw Pikachu. 

Poor Pikachu! 

He was soaked from head to toe and shaking. He was barely breathing! 

Ash ran to Pikachu's side and held him close. "Pikachu? Talk to me!"

Pikachu stirred a bit, but that was it. 

"I have to get him to a pokemon center!" Ash cried.

"Come with me!" Tink said calmly and suducivly. And of course, Ash being Ash, was too busy to notice. Boy was I going to punch her when I was out of here! Trying to steal my Ash – since when was Ash mine? Besides, he, he hates me!

Satoshi looked at me funny then looked ahead. "He doesn't hate you."

I looked a Satoshi in surprise. How could he possibly know what I was thinking? 

"How did –"

"I just do."

"You can't read my mind or anything can you?"

"No, but I can read your face."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"If you say so…"

He just continued to stare at me for a while then shook his head and looked back at Tink and Ash.

It was just then that I realized they were on a bird pokemon and flying. And it was just then that I noticed we were flying too. Well, at least, Satoshi was pulling me, and I suppose this is one of those magical things that when someone who can fly is touching you, you can fly beside that person. 

"AGH!"

"What?" Satoshi looked at me with questioning eyes. 

"Nothing, I just wasn't paying any attention."

Satoshi just smirked.

I sighed as I watch Ash and Tink. Where they having fun together? Did they like each other? Was Pikachu ok?

I was also wondering why Satoshi didn't just zap us to the pokemon center Ash was going to?

"Why don't you just zap us to the pokemon center Ash is going to?"

"You'll see." 

Satoshi pulled me faster and set me beside the pokemon and I flying beside it wherever it went.

"Cool!"

Satoshi smiled at me and went on the other side. 

I sat there quietly in an attempt to listen to them talking. 

"Are you sure this is the way to the pokemon center?" Ash asked worridly looking down at Pikachu.

"Well," Tink started, "I thought it would be better if we went to my house. I'm training to be a pokemon doctor and-"

"But Pikachu needs a real doctor! This is an emergency!"

"I know but my house is the closest thing for miles!"

"LIAR!" I screamed out. Even though none of them could here me. Except of course Satoshi who was holding his ears glaring at me. 

"Would you mind not doing that?"

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry."

Satoshi slowly pulled away his hands and nodded his head. 

Finally I saw Tink's house come into view. 

The bird pokemon flew to the ground and let the two off. Ahs ran into the house with Tink following closely behind. 

I ran into the house forgetting completely ignoring that the door was closed and ran right through it. Hey! I'm getting the hang of this!

I saw Tink take Pikachu out of Ash's arms and into the 'operating room'. 

Ash sank onto the floor with tears streaming down his face. 

I wanted so bad to comfort him. I forgot for a moment that he hated me and walked over to him to comfort him, even though he couldn't feel it.

"It's all my fault." He cried with tears running in rivers down his face. He looked so helpless and lonesome, so sad and vulnerable. I wanted more than ever to comfort him. "I'm a horrible trainer! Pikachu doesn't deserve me!" he cried out in anguish.

"Ash you're talking nonsense! You and Ash make the best team I have ever seen in my whole life! You can't give up on Pikachu just like that!" I kept yelling at him, in an attempt to encourage him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I sighed in frustration and sank to the floor beside him. 

Satoshi, who I'd completely forgotten about. Walked up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Come."

I just nodded. He flicked his fingers.

~

I blinked. We were exactly were we were before. 

"What changed?"

Satoshi pointed to the clock and I made a long 'Oh' sound. 

It was three hours later. 

The operation doors swung open and Tink let Ash see Pikachu. 

I don't believe it! Tink may actually be a good doctor!

Pikachu was asleep, but was looking a whole lot better than it was before. 

"Thanks so much Tink! You saved my Pikachu's life!"

"Well, you know… can I ask for you something in return?"

"Yea sure!"

"Can you, well, can we go out?"

"Huh?"

"You know, out?

"Yeah sure," My jaw dropped and Tink's eyes sparkled. Ash looked at her weird and asked, "But why would you want to go outside?" 

I laughed so hard my sides began to hurt while Tink just stared in disbelief at Ash.

"I didn't think it was possible…" She muttered to herself. 

She looked at Ash and tried again. This time, much more obvious. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone stopped and waited for an answer. 

"Well…" Ash started. He looked at Pikachu. "You did save Pikachu…"

Tink nodded evilly. "Yes, and it's only right that you do my favor in return."

Please don't! I silently begged him as hard as I could.

Please don't Ash! Please!

So, how'd you like it so far? Please review and I'll continue!

~ Smile Jesus loves loves you! 


	3. He hates me, he hates me not...

I'm back 
    
    I'm back! Oh stop your groaning!

Anyway, here's what happened last time:

(Flashback)

Will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone stopped and waited for an answer. 

"Well…" Ash started. He looked at Pikachu. "You did save Pikachu…"

Tink nodded evilly. "Yes, and it's only right that you do my favor in return."

Please don't! I silently begged him as hard as I could.

Please don't Ash! Please!

Ages will change. So here we are!

****

Life without you

~ Part 3; He hates me, he hates me not…~

(STILL Misty's POV)

****

Please Ash! Please don't say yes! 

I looked at Satoshi with hopeful eyes. Satoshi just ignored me and looked down.

That's not a good sign.

"Well…" Ash started, all the attention moved on him. 

"Yes?" Tink moved forward seductively. 

"I really think I'm kind of young though," YES! GO ASH! GO ASH! "Maybe when I'm older…" NO YOU IDIOT!

Tink's face reddened. In anger or embarrassment? I'm not sure.

"What do you mean, 'wait till later'?" HE MEANS NEVER YOU OLD HAG!

"Well, I mean when I'm older maybe… 'Cause I have to concentrate on being the worlds best pokemon master! And I don't have time for girls!"

"YES WHOO! GO ASH! TELL HER!" I cheered, rather loudly… enough to make Satoshi hold his ears and glare. I stopped and chuckled nervously. Satoshi rolled his eyes and went back to the scene before us. 

"No one has ever been able to NOT go out with me." She growled dangerously. 

Ash sweat-dropped, deciding this wasn't the best place to be. "Yea, well, I guess I'm the first, bye!" 

He quickly grabbed Pikachu and ran out the door quickly thanking her for saving Pikachu. (Who by the way was sleeping through this whole thing)

As the scene faded, I was grinning wildly. 

"Finally Tink got what she deserved!" Satoshi just shrugged.

"So where to next?"

"Well, let's see, there are still some minor things, I don't think their too important, in fact, I think I'll tell you when you are about to make you're decision."

I just shrugged. Who cares about the minor stuff. It would probably be about how Ash was much happier without me, I mean, that is what he said, right?

"You'll see, and like I said before, he doesn't hate you!"

"WILL YOU STOP READING MY MIND?!"

Satoshi coward in fear (yeah! He better be scared!). He backed away from me and held his hands up. He started to stutter. "I – I wasn't reading your mind! I was reading your face!"

"So tell me what I was thinking about!" He is SO dead!

"Uh…. What he said before?" he? Oh! Ash! What a minute, how did he know…

"GRRR!" I raised my mallet above my head. (Mallets: don't leave home without 'em!)

"ANGELS CAN'T LIE!" He screamed covering his head in a vain attempt to protect himself. Not that it would've helped or anything, I mean, if he wants a few broken fingers so he can't snap places, I mean, hey, it's his choice!

I stopped from clobbering his sorry head and narrowed my eyes at him. Unfortunatly, he was right. Angels are sent from God, and God doesn't lie, so, 

"I suppose I'll let you go this once. But STOP READING MY MIND! KAPEESH?!" 

"I wasn't reading your min-"

"JUST STOP!"

"See like right now I can tell that you're very angry at me."

I glared. I glared hard. He is SOOOO lucky he's an angel! 

He just stood there giving me this goofy grin. 

I eyed that goofy grin. There was something familiar about that annoying goofy grin. What is it? 

I gave up and sighed, throwing my hands in the air. "Just tell me where we're going next."

"Togepi, just in general, I don't know the time, it's just the general idea."

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

One again, he snapped his fingers that were so close to being broken. 

~

There was that annoying flash again. I'm telling you! One of these days I'm going to go blind! 

Hey! There's Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and, where's Togepi?

"Where's Togepi?" I asked

"You'll see!" Why can he not tell me about anything?!

I sighed and listened to the boys. They were just walking. They didn't put Togepi in a poke'ball, did they?

"Hey guys, maybe we should stop for a rest."

"Good idea Brock!"

"Pika! ((Yea!))"

"Hey, where's Togepi?" Brock asked looking around. Now you notice?!

"I thought he was right behind us." Ash you moron!

"I told you he should be in a poke'ball, or you should hold him!" WHY DON'T YOU?!

"Nah, I have Pikachu to hold, what about you?" bad excuse!

"I have the map." Yet another bad excuse!

"Pikachu! Chu pika Pipipi! ((Stop fighting! We have to find Togepi!))"

They ran back only to find Togepi slowly waddling up the road. 

"Toge toge. ((I'm tired.))"

"Pika Pipipi! Pikachu! ((Come on Togepi! You can do it!))"

I wasn't watching, I was too busy trying to hit them with my mallet shouting insane things of what I'm going to do to them.

"YOU IDIOTIC MORONS! *swip* HOW CAN YOU LEAVE TOGEPI TO WALK BY HIMSELF?! *swish* DIIIIIIIIE! *swing*"

"You know…" Satoshi started. 

"SHOVE IT!"

"Okay."

I continued trying to smack them then I finally gave up after an hour. 

"I'm ok!"

"That's good, because you need to save your strength for the next one."

"I'm scared to ask, but where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you may know."

"Oh no…"

Here we go again….

~

This doesn't look familiar…

"Hey pretty girl! What's your name!" 

"Oh no!" I groaned. 

Guess who. Not ONLY did Brock find a pretty girl, but Brock found Tink. This means double trouble.

"Hi Tink!" Ash greeted. 

Okay, so I was wrong. 

TRIPLE trouble. 

"Hi Ash, I'm holding you for that promise you did."

"What – oh."

"What promise?" Clueless Brock, as usual. 

"*Sigh* nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah fine, let's stop at the pokemon center."

So we all walked to the pokemon center. Me making faces at Tink the whole time. I even made Satoshi laugh a few times! (oOo what a task!)

When we got there, Brock immediately forgot Tink and ran to Nurse joy, and for once in my life, I didn't mind. Besides, it's not like I can do anything about, you know?

Ash sighed at Brock. Tink sweat-dropped and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Sadly yes." Ash responded. 

I snickered. No matter what, Brock will never change. That's my Brock =)

So while Brock annoyed Nurse Joy, Ash and Tink sat down and began to talk. 

"So, are you going to go out with me now?"

Ash cocked his head in confusion. "Go out? But we were just out." Yes, that's my clueless Ash. 

Tink growled in frustration. "I mean are you going to be my boyfriend?" 

"Well…"

I groaned, not again. 

"Not re-"

"Think it over! I'll be back tonight."

Tink just left like that! The nerve of that girl! ASH SAID NO YOU IDIOT!

After yelling some more death wishes for Tink, I ran over to Satoshi who stood in the corner with an amused look on his annoying face.

"SNAP YOUR FINGERS ALREADY!"

"Ok ok! You don't have to yell!"

"Of course I do!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

~

I blinked. 

"Where are we?"

"Some bridge near the pokemon center, at night."

"I can see that." You know, the fact that the moon is out and no sun plus the fact that we're standing 10 feet away from a bridge over water does just slightly give it away….

Satoshi rolled his eyes once again. 

I was about to comment when I noticed that someone was standing on the bridge.

Ash

He stood there leaning over the bridge with a spaced out look.

"Hey Ash!"

Oh no.

"Have you made your decision?" YES HE HAS!

"Like I was going to tell you back at the pokemon center – " NO!

"I'm sure you'd think otherwise when I kiss you." DON'T YOU DARE!

"No, that's quite alright." GO ASH!

Tink ignored him and pulled him close to her. "No, I'm sure you'll reconsider."

"Get off! I told you once and I'll tell you – "

Tink ignored him and kissed him hard on the lips. I'm GOING TO KILL HER!!! I started to yell some things that Satoshi had too come over and put his hand against my mouth. 

Ash did his best to pull away. I saw him struggling. GO ASH! BEAT HER DOWN!

When she was done, she pulled back, but only her head. Once Satoshi let go of me, I began to try and choke her. 

Ash was too stunned to move. MOVE YOU MORON! 

She grinned evilly and started to take off his jacket. 

Ash snapped back into reality and moved away. "Tink, go away!"

"No! No one says no to me! I ALWAYS get what I want!" 

"Well, then I'm the first! Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIKA PIKA-PI CHU! ((LEAVE PIKA-PI ALONE!))"

When Pikachu was done, a charred Tink stood there not moving. Suddenly she ran away crying something.

I've never been more proud at Pikachu then now.

I looked at Ash who had a funny look on his face. "Are all girls like that Pikachu?"

"Pikachu… ((Who knows…))"

Ash said nothing but walked back to the pokemon center. 

He began to fade out leaving me and Satoshi.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"After this, he'll never treat women the same again."

Poor Ash!

"Come on, I think this may cheer you up, a bit,"

I looked at Satoshi weird, but I obeyed and walked through the annoying bright portal.

~

"So why are we a pokemon center?"

"You'll see…"

Ok, that 'You'll see' saying is REALLY getting on my nerves! 

"Live with it."

I slowly turned to Satoshi. How did he know what I was thinking? I KNEW he was reading my mind! 

Satoshi noticed me, and a worried and scared expression replaced his calm face and his annoying grin. 

He began to back up waving his arms in the air. 

"I DID N'T READ YOU'RE MIND! I PROMISE!!!!"

I am REALLY steamed at him right now, so I took out my trusty mallet and hit him square of the head. 

Oh how I miss doing that!

Satoshi stood there with his hands still in the air with a stunned look on his face.

I ignored him and turned back to the scene.

Nurse Joy was at the counter typing something up on the computer.

Trainers kept pouring in and out, I didn't recognize any one, except this one…

I saw an older kid, he looked around 20, he had brown hair and was really tan, in fact, he looked a lot like,

"BROCK!" I gasped out. 

I ran to the still stunned Satoshi and began to shake him, "That isn't Brock, is it?! He looks so, so… old!"

Satoshi just stood there, I don't know what's wrong with him. 

I growled in frustration and turned back to Brock walking up to Nurse joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you fix me up a bit?" He asked, in his usual girl crazy way.

Nurse joy looked at him weird and asked. "I guess, what's your problem?"

"If you can please fix my heart, I'd be so happy!"

"And how may I ask am I supposed to do that?"

"Go out with me?"

Nurse Joy blinked for a moment, and to my utter surprise and horror, she agreed.

"I know you don'- what did you say?"

"I'll go out with you."

Now, I was the one immobilized. Brock? Nurse joy? That just doesn't seem right!

Satoshi walked up to me smirking. 

"So Brock marries Nurse joy instead of his real mate."

"Brock? Nurse joy?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Yes, as you can see, his real mate is Suzie."

"Brock? Nurse joy?"

"Yes, we've established that fact."

"Brock? Nurse joy?" 

"OK! WE KNOW THAT BROCK AND NURSE JOY GET TOGETHJER NOW STOP SAYING 'BROCK? NURSE JOY?'!"

I finally blinked out of my trance and asked, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"You weren't there to pull him away, and the next day Suzie would see him, and when she sees him with nurse Joy, she won't bother Brock."

"Oooh. So now Brock doesn't have an excuse when I pull him away!"

"Uh, yeah."

"So what's next?"

"Well, next I show you what happens when you do kill yourself."

"Oh."

"I should warn you, after you make your decision, if you chose to live, you won't remember a thing from here on out. Actually, the stuff from before you will only vaguely remember, but this now, you won't remember at all. OK?"

"Ok."

Satoshi snapped his fingers twice this time and another portal opened, this time, it looked slightly gray, what will happen now?

YEAHHH! I FINALLY finished this!

Thanx EVERYONE who reviewed!!! 

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	4. Death is only the beginning

Aaaaand here we are ONCE again, blah, blah, blah, I'm too bored to say the same thing over and over again. So let's get this over with, shall we? 

Here is the sad, sappy part!

Misty's death!

MWAAAAA!

Yeah, anyway, ages will vary! Not that Misty has an age right now…

But that's not the point! The point is that the story is now beginning! And you don't really care about this part because you peoples rarely read this!

****

Life without you

~ Part 4; 'Death, is only the beginning!' ~ 

(No I don't own that saying for all you sue happy people!)

****

(STILL Misty's POV)

It was one of those dark and stormy nights that just make you want to curl up inside a house with on a comfy chair with a warm fire going and read a good book. (Yes, I Misty Kasumi Waterflower like to read, much to people's dismay) Actually, I can't tell whether its night or day. I don't know why it's so dark and gloomy, and in fact, I don't even know where we are! 

All I know is that I just walked through that ugly gray portal, and Satoshi has disappeared on me! Where is angel boy anyway?

"Satoshi! Satoshi were are you?! You'd better come her this instant! OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" My voice was lost to the wind and rain, but I wasn't going to give up!

After a few death threats and a sore throat, I gave up. I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. I look at the sky for a sign that the rain would stop. I like water, but rain isn't my thing. It's just to, to, gloomy! It reminds me of when someone dies and of everyone's mood! 

I got up, fortunatly for me, I must be protected from the rain because I'm not wet. 

I started to walk around a little, trying to find out were I am. We're by a river, and… that's all I can make of it right now. 

This place seems familiar, but I can't place it…

*Mumbling voices* 

I whirled around, I know I heard something! 

I raced behind a bush a looked out. 

Suddenly, it dawned up me. 

I hit my head from my stupidity. I'm an angel! No one can see me!

Some people came through the bushes with a casket and set it on the ground. People began to filter in the small clearing. Most had tears in their eyes, no one was smiling.

I squinted my eyes. Why do all these people look fa – hey! That's Mrs. K. and Prof. Oak! Why are they here? And what's wrong with Mrs. K.? Her face is all wet and, why is she crying? 

Hey! There's Marina! And my sisters! Tracey, Erika, Mikey, Whilomena and her Marril are here too! And Danny! And – oh yeah. What's Rudy doing here to? Hey, where's Ash?

I looked around a bit more. I still didn't seem him, or Brock, Pikachu and Togepi anywhere. I sighed in frustration and sat back down the on the bench. Soon, the crowd began to thin out. Finally, it was down to two people and two pokemon. Hey! It's Ash and Brock! And look! Togepi and Ash! 

I ran happily to them, glad to see that it wasn't them in the casket, but it was then I realized who was in the casket? 

Duh! I was! I remember now! I get to see what happens when I die! 

I looked at everyone's faces. Togepi wasn't his usual happy self, he wasn't crying, he probably didn't quite understand what was going on, but I'm sure he would know soon, good 'ol Pikachu will tell him in a gentle way. Speaking of good 'ol Pikachu, there he is, standing beside Togepi. He hugged Togepi, trying to comfort himself probably. 

"Pikachu Pika Pikachupi? Pikachu! ((Why'd ya have to go and die Misty? I miss you!))"

"You're still my favorite pika pal!" I wish so bad I could hug Pikachu and Togepi right now!

Next was Brock. I could see a thin line of tears rinning down his tan cheeks. The ppor boy! Now he won't have any one to pull him away from girls! 

"Oh Misty, why'd ya go? I was going to ask your advice no how to get a girl!" I smirked. Good old Brock. Always thinking of women.

Next was Ash. 

I dread seeing his happy face. He's probably smiling so big, and laughing! I'm wouldn't be surprised. 

I forced my self to walk over to him. 

To my surprise, he was the worst of all three of them combined! 

He had tears running out of his beautiful brown eyes staining his cheeks. His eyes were all red and puffy, no doubt from crying before hand. His hair was more messier than usual and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Brock slowly walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Are you going to be ok man?"

Ash said nothing.

"Ash?"

"It's my fault."

I don't know about Brock, but I was surprised! Why would Ash blame himself for something I chose to do?

Ok, so a lot of it was his fault, but it was my choice, and I'm glad he told me what he really feels!

"It's not your fault she, just, chose to do it herself."

"Yeah, but I was the one who sent her to the limit, I never should have said those stupid lies. I never meant any of it! I – I wish I could take it all back!"

I could do nothing but gap. 

"Well, we should go, your going to be sick standing out here in the rain."

"No. I- I'll be there soon."

Brock sighed in defeat. He motioned for Pikachu and Togepi to follow. Pikachu slowly trugged to Brock, his tail falling limp behind him. 

"Pika, Pi Pika-pi Chu? ((Brock, is Ash ok?))"

Brock just shrugged and answered, "Let's hope so, but I don't think he'll ever be the same again."

My eyes began to water. Ash actually cared?

I bit my lip and listened as Ash began to speak.

"I'm sorry Misty! This is totally and completely all my fault! I should never have said all those lies! I – I meant the complete opposite! I don't know what I would have done without you! You're one of the only reasons I lasted this long! I love you Misty! And instead of getting closer, I pushed you away! Off a cliff! It's all my fault! I would give all my titles back just so I could tell you! Oh Misty! I miss you already!" 

By now of course I was bawling.

I saw through my tears, Ash place a banquet of flowers on my grave and he kissed his fingers and placed those fingers on my grave. "I love you Misty."

He took one last look at my grave and ran off. 

Tears still coming out of my eyes, I sat down on the grass. Ash actually cared? Even loved me? 

I finally recognized where we were. 

Viridian forest. 

Where I pulled Ash out of the water.

I crawled over to the grave and read the gravestone as more tears came to my eyes. 

' Misty Kasumi Waterflower

Born: 2000

Died: 2014

Buried were she saved someone's life, physically and emotionally.

She had the heart of a true water master.'

Ash really loves me! And I caused him all this pain and grief!

I cried into my hands sobbing loud and hard until I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"You! You left me!" I cried at Satoshi to tired from crying to smash his face in.

"You needed to be by yourself this time."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok fine, so where to next?"

"You're sisters."

Satoshi helped me up from the ground and snapped his fingers.

"When do I get to snap my fingers to take me somewhere?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. 

Satoshi grinned and said, "Never! MWAAAA!" 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"Ok,, if you choose to die, angels can snap their fingers and go wherever they want. Happy?"

I smiled a nodded. "Quite."

And so away we walked into the annoying portal.

~

We stepped out of the portal, I was wobbling a bit, just because of all the swirllies, well, you've seen portals on TV shows or something, right? Doesn't that just make you dizzy? Just try walking through it! And I bet you have no clue what I'm talking about either, do you? Oh well. The important thing is that I know what I'm talking about.

I looked around Cerulean. Nothing too much changed. Although, the weather remained the same. Still dark, gloomy and rainy. Not many people were out actually. 

I walked into my gym. Ok, I ghosted through my gym and walked around trying to find my sisters. 

I finally found them in my room. Daisy was sitting on my bed gazing at nothing, tears threating to fall. 

Violet was crying her eyes out into my pillow. 

And Lilly was looking at the pictures of the four of us while crying her eyes out. (Although there weren't too many pictures with two of us, let alone all four of us…)

"We like, never got to like, show how much we actually like cared for our sister." Daisy finally spoke. Wow! They care!

"Yeah. We were like, always so mean to her!" Violet agreed. Ya think?!

"I wish we would have like told her." Lilly sighed. I wish you did too.

"It's like partly our fault you know." Daisy said. You too? What's with all you people and blaming yourself?

"It like is?" Violet asked. My point exactly!

"We were like so mean to her, like, maybe we helped like push her off the edge!" Daisy finished. 

"Oh! Now I like have guilt!" Lilly sighed. 

I can't believe they actually care!

"Like, I think that today should be like decalred an off day at the gym in like honor of Misty!" Daisy proclcaimed. 

Me? A day of honor for me?

"I agree! Like today, no one shall work. Today is like a day for like crying and stuff." Lilly agreed.

Violet agreed too and hugged my pillow. 

The scene faded out.

They cared! They actually cared about me!

"Yes, they do care about you." Satoshi read my mind.

Without a warning, my mallet crushed his head. 

"OWWWW!"

"WILL YOU STOP READING MY MIND?! I'm in a emotional state and YOU HAVE TO GO AND ANNOY ME LIKE THIS?! I GET EVEN MORE ANNOYED THAN USUAL WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!"

I heard Satoshi mumbling something that sounded like, 'Then you must be like this everyday,' but I'm SINCE he's an angel, I let him go. 

Maybe.

"Did you say something Satoshi?" I asked holding my mallet about my head. 

He backed away holding the lump on his head. "No, no, I didn't say a word!"

"I thought angels can't lie." I mumbled under my breath. 

Satoshi opened his, mouth to retort, but my glare stopped him short and he closed his mouth and backed off.

So, first Ash, now my sisters. Is everyone like this after someone they know dies?

"Misty?"

It wasn't even their fault! OK, well, Ash did help a bit, ok, he helped a lot, but I'm not blaming him!

"Hey Misty!"

I was the one who chose to jump so everyone should be blaming me!

"MISTY!"

But it sure is nice to know they care. 

"EARTH TO MISTY!"

I would hate to cause them so much apin when and if I die. I don't want them blaming themselves for something they had no control over!

"HEY MISTY!!!! SATOSHI PAIGING MISTY!" I finally looked at Satoshi with questioning eyes. He had one of the microphone things up to his mouth and he was screaming in it,

"ARE YOU THERE MISTY?! SATOSHI PAIGING MISTY! PLEASE COME BACK TO EARTH WITH US!"

"OK! Shut-up!"

"Welcome back tot he world of the living."

I glared at him before deciding to let him go.

"What do you want?"

"Well, as I've been trying to ask you for the past 15 minutes, our next stop is Pallet town."

"To visit…?"

"Togepi."

"Oh."

"Ok, so off we go!"

And of we were. Off to see my poor little Togepi, who was now motherless. *sigh*

~

Ah yes, Pallet town. My second home. I suppose Ash was staying here, and he was taking care of my Togepi. I certainly hope Togepi is taken good care of otherwise that would be yet another thing to add on to the list of reasons to beat Ash. Which right now by the way is really small, it was big, but after that little speech at my funeral, almost all was erased, except the forgetting Togepi. That right there is unforgivable.

So there we were in pallet. I walked into the Ketchums' house. It looked so empty! I walked around a bit tiring to find out were everyone was. Finally I looked upstairs. No one was in Mrs. K's room and I'm not checking the bathroom, so all that's left is Ash's room. I slowly walked through the door. 

IN Ash's room, found Pikachu coming into the room and jumping on the bed with Togepi. 

Actually, they were on the bed I had just slept on the last time I had been with Ash at his house.

I looked at Togepi with tears in my eyes. He looked so sad and lonely. 

"Chu pipipi, Pikachu Pika? ((Hey Togepi, what are you doing?))" Pikachu jumped on the bed and sat by Togepi

"Toge Togpriiiii. ((Waiting for mommy.))" 

"Pika…((Oh…))" Pikachu's ears dropped.

"Togepriiii Toge toge Togepriiiii? ((Mommy has been gone a while, when's she coming home?))"

"Pipipi, Pik-pikachu pika. ((Togepi, sh-she's not coming home))"

"Toge? Togepri? ((Why? When will she come home?))"

"Pikachupi, pika, pika pikachu. Pika pikachu pika, ((Misty, she, she's never coming back.))"

"*sniff* Togepriiiiiii? ((*Sniff Does mommy not like me anymore?))"

"Pikachu! Pikachupi pikachu. ((Of course not! Misty went to Heaven.))"

"Toge toge? ((What's Heaven?))"

"Pikachu pika pikachu. ((Heaven is a place were people go when they die.)) ~( Let me note that that's not the whole truth, me being a Christian and all, but I'm not going to get into that, I'm just telling you there's more to it =)) ~

"Togepri? ((Is mommy happy?))"

"Pika. Pikachu Pika Pikachu! ((Yep. Heaven is a wonderful place!))"

"Toge, Togepri, Toge togepriiii! ((Ok, at least she's happy, but I still will miss her!))"

"Pikachu, Pipipi, Pikachu. ((Me too, Togepi, me too.))"

The scene faded out and Satoshi handed me a box of tissues. 

I had been bawling since they first started. I MISS MY TOGEPI!

"Do-"

"DON'T START!" 

Satoshi shut his mouth. 

Why does he insist on doing that? It's just like Ash! He never learns!

"So where to next?"

"Just wait."

I opened my mouth, but shut it again. 

If it's one thing I've learned, it's not worth it to question him.

I was right, soon the scene faded back in, Except now Pikachu and Togepi where sleeping beside each other.

I heard a door close and some footsteps walk slowly up the stairs. I could tell whoever it was, was really sad because I could hear feet dragging all the way up the steps. 

The door slowly opened and a gloomy Ash dumped everything he was carrying on the ground. 

Pikachu woke up with a start and looked at his trainer in pitty. 

"Pikachu Pika-pi? ((What were you doing, Ash?))"

"I was dropping Misty's pokemon off to Prof. Oak and her sisters."

"Chu. Pikachu pika? ((Oh, Did you keep any?))"

Ash smiled wearily and took out a poke'ball. 

"Psy. ((Hi))"

Psduck?

"When he heard the news, he insisted on staying with me. Polywhirl wanted to come too, but I managed to convince her to stay. Psyduck insisted on coming."

"Pikachu? ((Why Psyduck?))"

"Psyduck psy, psyduck psy. ((Misty wanted me to evolve, so I'm going to try for her.))"

"Pikachu! ((That's so sweet!))"

"Psyduck? ((It is?))" I smiled, that's my Psyduck!

Ash dropped himself on his bed and sighed unhappily. 

"Chu Pika-pi. ((Oh Ash.))"

"Why'd she have to go Pikachu? I never got to tell her I love her!" HE LOVES ME! ASH LOVES ME!!!!!!!! 

I started dancing around like the happiest woman ever did, but I was stopped by Satoshi's annoyed stare. I sweat dropped. "Eh, sorry, Um…."

Satoshi sighed. And nodded back to the scene.

"Do you think I should continue on my journey Pikachu?" OF COURSE YOU SHOULD ASH YOU MORON!

"PIKACHU! Pikachupi pikachu pika! ((OF COURSE! Misty wouldn't want you to quit!))" You tell him Pikachu! Don't let him stop! 

"Would she? But it still wouldn't be the same without her!" Shock him Pikachu!

"PIKACHUUUU!" Thank-you

"OWWW!" Maybe that's knock some sense in your head!

Instead of getting up and dusting himself off, Ash just lay there in deep thought.

As the scene faded and ran over to Satoshi and gripped his shirt shaking him back and forth.

"ASH IS GOING TO BE A POKEMON MASTER AND CONTINUE HIS JOUNRY RIGHT?!"

"WiLl YoU sToP sHaKiNg Me PlEaSe!"

"Oh sorry," I let him go.

"He will, but he'll never be close to anyone again other than Pikachu, he will be very solemn, his innocence is gone now. He'll never be the same again."

"What about my pokemon?"

"Starmie, Staru, Goldeen and Horsea will stay with your sisters, while Polywhirl will stay with Prof. Oak and go with Ash when needed. Psyduck did evolve soon after to Golduck. Togepi remained in the care of Pikachu and Ash who took extra good care of him. Oh yeah! And Ash entered into the water leauge for you with your water pokemon and won it for you. He said he dedicated it to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Yes, now, its time for you to make your decision. Are you going to stay dead, or are you going to live, but forget everything you have seen?"

And there we are going to leave it! Was that sappy enough for you? I think that saddest part was Pikachu telling Togepi. Anyway, you know what's good actually, listen to Pikachu's good-bye while reading this, I bet that may bring tears to your eyes. It is a really sad song if you actually look at the lyrics.

Please please **_Please _**review!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	5. All just a dream

OK everyone! Here it is! The finale and epilogue of Life without you!

Hope you enjoyed it! Thank-you everyone who reviewed!

So here it goes!

Ages ~

You know what… I haven't done it yet, so use your imagination!

****

Life without you

~ Part 5; All just dreams ~

Misty looked at Satoshi and nodded her head awaiting the coming pain from the spell he was about to put on her. 

Satoshi nodded slowly and chanted some words over and over again.

Misty could feel herself glowing. 

"Bye Misty." Satoshi waved to her while she was disappearing.

"Bye Satoshi… you know, now that I think of it, you look a lot like A-"

"By Misty."

A white light enfolded Misty and screamed out a bit then all was black.

~

"Misty? MISTY! MISTY WAKE UP!"

Misty slowly opened her aqua eyes only to stare into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of her best friend. 

"Ash?" She sat up and rubbed her head. She was vaguely aware of an arm that supported her. 

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream! Th – actually, I don't remember it now… Agh! This is going to drive me nuts! I do remember in the dream we fought, and you said you didn't want me around…"

"Um Misty… that part wasn't a dream."

"Oh."

"Misty I-"

"No, it's ok Ash, I understand. Hey, I kind of hate myself sometimes, so who can blame you?" 

Misty got up only to almost fall back again, if it weren't for Ash catching her. 
    
    Misty sighed. "See, I can't even stand up right." She pushed Ash's hand away and stood up.

"Misty-"

"I'd better go and get out of your life."

She looked around a bit in search of Brock or Pikachu, but neither was there. _Why would Ash be here all alone? Oh, who knows… probably to make sure I'm gone._

Misty started to walk, she was going to run, but something stopped her from running away.

She began to walk deeper into the woods; half-hoping Ash would follow half not. 

She stopped and felt a tug on her arm. 

"Ash please –"

He whirled her around to face him. 

Misty's eyes widened in surprise she noticed the determination in Ash's eyes, a kind of determination that she'd never seen before. 

"No. You listen now."

Misty opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly shut it.

"Now listen to me, what I said before, I didn't mean a thing of it! In fact it was the opposite! I need you with me Misty! If you weren't with me, I, I don't know what I'd do! You help out with things more than you ever could know. I'm so sorry! I was just frustrated that I got us lost again. And I didn't want to you find out something, but then when you left I realized that I had to tell you that something or else I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Ash closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"I love you."

He slowly opened his eyes expecting her to laugh at him, but hoping for exactly what he saw. 

Misty smiled happily and happy tears began to run down her face. She reached over and brought Ash in, giving him a big kiss. 

"I love you too Ash." Misty said once she was done. 

Ash on the other hand, just stood there. 

Misty giggled. "Maybe I should have just done that from the beginning!"

"Hey!"

Misty just smiled and grabbed Ash's hat playfully.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Ash and Misty chased each other happily, enjoying each other and being best friends again, and even more this time. 

~

Somewhere, high up there, a boy with wings and a halo watched the two chase each other. 

"Way to go Misty." Satoshi smiled. " I knew you would make the right choice."

Unnoticed to him, someone came up behind him and grabbed his halo. 

"HEY! Give that back!"

A girl grinned. Her eyes and smile shown with mischief, her red hair blowing in the wind. She shook her head.

"Uh-uh."

"Come on! That's my favorite halo!"

The girl just smiled and ran.

Satoshi smiled tiredly and shook his head. He looked back one last time and Ash and Misty.

"You two take care of yourselves now." He turned to the grinning girl who was watching him with an amused face. 

"Are you done now?" She asked. 

"Yep, you know, she hasn't changed a bit. I don't think she ever will either. Her and that mallet too! Ugh!"

The girl just smiled and shrugged. "What can I say, us girls stick together."

Satoshi grinned and mumbled under his breath. "Nah, I think it's just a Misty/Kasumi thing."

He quickly covered his mouth and ducked, but not in time. 

Kasumi hit him hard with the mallet and glared down at him. 

"I bet you deserved everyone of them too. Now you're not getting your halo back."

"KASUMI!"

Kasumi grinned and ran.

Satoshi got up, wobbling at first, but as soon as he was able to walk straight, he ran after Kasumi.

Some things never change.

So…. Did you like it? I didn't think it was too bad. Please review!!

Sorry it's so short, but you know…
    
    ~ Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
